


Time to Clean Up

by shamebucket



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Gen, Murder aftermath, lots of implied canon-typical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Relationships: Ren & Strade (Boyfriend to Death)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Time to Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou (franchouchou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/gifts).



Ren wipes his forehead, smearing blood against his clammy skin. This one lasted longer than most do. It all ends eventually, doesn't it? 

"Good job, buddy!" Strade claps Ren on the back, and Ren flinches. He's never sure if he should be happy or sad whenever one of them dies. Being the center of Strade's attention is the most wonderful and the most terrible thing in the world at the same time, and it makes his stomach churn to imagine sharing that attention with someone else long-term. 

"Th-thanks," he mumbles, and leans into Strade's touch as he pets his ears.


End file.
